spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Vision
Vision is a cable and satellite television channel that mostly airs adult series, which most of them are SpongeBob Squarepants spin-offs. Kids' programming is in the morning from 6 to 11 am everyday except Monday. It was founded by SpongeTechX. The channel has it's own parental advisory rating system. It is aired in the Pacific Ocean, mostly Bikini Bottom. Rating System Usually, only TV-PG and up is used. Anything under that rating is uncommon, except on the kids' programming (everyday besides Monday from 6 to 11 am) *'TV-E: '''For all ages. Really only used for educational shows for preschoolers and below. No subratings allowed. *'TV-PE:' For all ages, but may not interest children. Stands for "Possibly Everyone". No subratings allowed. It is the equivalent of TV-G. *'TV-E5: For ages 5 and up, only allows the 'V '''subrating for very mild, fantasy, and not-so-scary violence. *'TV-E8: '''For ages 8 and up, only allows the '''V subrating for mild violence. *'TV-PG: '''Parental guidance suggested. Allows all subratings that can be moderate. *'TV-13: For ages 13 and up. Allows all subratings that can be intense. *'TV-15: '''For ages 15 and up. Allows all subratings that can be very intense. *'TV-MA: 'Intended for adults, all subratings are allowed, and can be graphic or extreme. *'TV-X: 'Mostly for adults only, there are no constraints on anything. This rating is rarely used, and is the equivalent of an NC-17 rating in movies. Hardcore pornography is the only exception in this rating. There are no subratings because it is already completely explicit. Subratings *'A: 'Stands for discrimination or offensive themes. *'D: 'Stands for suggestive dialogue. Not used in TV-MA. *'L: 'Stands for bad language. *'S: 'Stands for sexual situations. *'U: 'Stands for drug use. *'V: 'Stands for violence. What they mean *TV-E5 **V: Very mild and fantasy violence *TV-E8 **V: Mild violence *TV-PG **A: Slightly offensive themes **D: Mildly suggestive dialogue **L: Infrequent mild language **S: Mild and brief sexual situations **U: Mild drug use or drug references **V: Moderate violence *TV-13 **A: Implied mildly discriminatory and offensive references or language **D: Intensely suggestive dialogue **L: Strong language **S: Intense and brief sexual situations **U: Strong drug use **V: Intense and mildly bloody violence *TV-15 **A: Implied intensely discrimatory themes, language, or references **D: Very strong dialogue **L: Very strong and intense language **S: Possibly not-so-brief and very intense sexual situations or brief nudity with little sexual context **U: Intense drug abuse **V: Very intense and moderately bloody violence *TV-MA **A: Directed extremely discriminatory language or themes **L: Graphic, crude, and vulgar language **S: Uncensored nudity or slightly explicit activity **U: Extreme and obscene drug abuse **V: Graphic or extremely bloody violence *TV-X **No subratings, but a television program is usually TV-X because of it's softcore pornography or completely explicit sexual activity. Equivalent to NC-17. Gallery Tv e.png Tv e5.png Rating 1.png Rating_2.png Rating 3.png Rating_4.png Rating_5.png Rating_6.png TV Rating 01.png Rating_7.png Blocks *'Web Wednesdays: Every Wednesday at 10 PM to 11 PM, a collection of viral web videos will be shown. A few that have been shown are "PONY.MOV", "Don't Hug Me I'm Scared", "Salad Fingers", and more. They are usually disturbing or violent, but also funny. **'Mondo: '''Vision shows web series that are from ''Mondo Media every 3 weeks for the last 30 minutes of Web Wednesdays. They have shown Dick Figures, which is the most popular, Happy Tree Friends, Baman Piderman, and more. The first "Mondo Wednesday" was on March 5, 2014. *'Movie Monday: '''Popular movies are shown every Monday, all day. **'Thrillers: From 11 PM to 3 AM, on Movie Monday shows horror movies. As time gets later and later, scarier and scarier movies are shown. *'Action & Drama Fridays: '''Every Friday, from 1 in the morning to 3 in the morning, there are a bunch of action or dramatic shows that are completely uncut. No language is censored, nor real sensitive body parts. *'New Thursdays: Every Thursday, from 7 PM to 5 AM, new episodes from centrian shows are airied. Shows Syndicated *''Family Guy'' (TV-13-ADLSUV) *''Tom and Jerry (TV-E8-V) *''Robot Chicken (TV-MA) *''Archer (TV-MA-LSUV) *''Wonder Showzen ''(TV-MA) *''Bob's Burgers ''(TV-PG-DLUV to TV-13-DLSUV) *''Breaking Bad ''(TV-MA-UV) *''Game of Thrones ''(TV-MA-LSV to TV-X) *''The Walking Dead ''(TV-MA-LV) *''True Blood (TV-MA-LSV to TV-X) *''King of the Hill (TV-PG-DL) *''The Middle (TV-PG-L) *''Modern Family'' (TV-PG-DL) *''The Simpsons'' (TV-PG-ADLSUV to TV-13) *''China, IL (TV-15-DL) *''South Park ''(TV-15-DLSUV to TV-MA-L) *''Futurama ''(TV-PG-DL to TV-13) *''Adventure Time (TV-PG) *''SpongeBob: Infection'' (TV-15-LSUV) *''Cyberpunk (TV-15-DLV) *Fish Row (TV-13-ADLSUV to TV-15-V) *Back in the Day (TV-E8 to TV-E8-V) *Warriors of Bikini Bottom (TV-PG-DLSUV to TV-15-V) (edited - TV-PG-DLV) (heavily edited - TV-E8-V)'' *''SpongeBob's Greatest Adventures (kids' episodes - TV-E8 to TV-PG-V) (adult episodes - (TV-13 to TV-MA-V) *When Sponges Go Bad'' (TV-15-ADLSUV to TV-MA-ALV) (extreme - TV-MA-ALSUV) *''Sharp Up (TV-15-DLUV) *More soon. Owned Shows *Livin' With The Squid (TV-PG-DSUV to TV-15-D) *Under Wraps'' (TV-PG-ADLSUV to TV-15-V) *''SpongeBob vs. Aliens (TV-PG-LV to TV-15-V) *More soon. Stuff on Web Wednesdays *''PONY.MOV ''(TV-MA-LV) *''Youtube Poops ''(TV-15-LV to TV-MA-LSV) *''Smosh (TV-13-DLSV to TV-MA) (old episodes - TV-PG to TV-13) *''Hellbenders by Psychicpebbles'' (TV-MA to TV-MA-V) *''Dick Figures (TV-MA) *''Happy Tree Friends ''(TV-MA-V) *''Eddsworld (TV-PG-LV to TV-13-V) *''TomSka (TV-13-V) *''CollegeHumor (TV-13-L to TV-MA-LS) *''Video Game Freakouts (TV-MA-L) *''asdfmovies (TV-PG-LV) *''Wheezywaiter (TV-PG to TV-PG-L) *''sWooZie ''(TV-PG-D) *''Epic Meal Time ''(TV-13-L) *''potato.avi (TV-PG-L) *''Friends'' videos on SBFW channel (TV-PG to TV-13) *''Deep Space 69 (TV-MA) Specials Every once in a while, Vision will show specials of shows, special versions of episodes on shows, behind-the-scenes, and more. Here are some of them: *On March 9, 2014, at 11 PM, a '''real','' completely uncensored'' version of Sailor Mouth ''from ''SpongeBob SquarePants ''was shown, and was rated TV-MA-L, ''very suprisingly, for the constant, uncensored, vulgar language. *On February 27, 2014, at 8 PM, a behind-the-scenes 60-minute special was shown of'' Livin' With The Squid. *On April 26, 2014, at 11:30 PM, a '''very, uncensored, deleted scene '''on Chapter 5-3 from Resident Evil 5 was shown, and was rated TV-X, very suprisingly, for spoilers who haven't played the game. *On April 28, 2014, at 7:30PM, the two-hour special of The Hell Control was aired, and was rated TV-15-ALSV (Edited verison), and TV-MA-ALSUV (Uncensored verison and aired at 12PM). *On May 2, 2014, at 3AM, a mortage of uncensored scenes on Resident Evil 6 were show, and was rated TV-15-ADLSUV to TV-X. Schedule Please see this. The schedule will change whenever a new show is added. Other Stuff *'Tripcom: A "tripcom" is the name of a genre invented by SpongeTechX. It is the combination of trippiness, horror, and violence depicted in a certain way to create hilarity. An example of this would be most YouTube Poops. **'Viocom: '''Not to be confused with ''Viacom, a "viocom" is a subgenre of "tripcoms" that depicts violence, mostly graphic, in a certain way to create hilarity. An example would be Happy Tree Friends. Parental Warning Example '''Sign-Up Board If you would like to add one of your spin-offs to this channel, leave it below, give your name, (the creator of the spin-off) and the name of the spin-off. *''Under Wraps'' (TV-PG-ADLSUV to TV-15-V) (accepted) *''American Psycho'' (TV-PG-ALSUV to TV-MA-ALSUV) (Extreme and uncensored: TV-X) *''SpongeBob: The Squidward... I Mean Patrick... No Sandy... You Know What, Karen's Spin-Off Show'' (TV-PG to TV-PG-ALV, created by KrazyKrisKrumbs) *''School Spirit'' (TV-PG to TV-15-V) *''Sponged Together'' (TV-PG to TV-15-V) 'Suggestions' If you would like to add any suggestions for this channel, like adding another real '''show, new programming block ideas, or more, leave it below, and give a signature. *''Futurama ''(TV-PG-ADLSUV to TV-13-LSUV) ''(accepted)'' *''Tom & Jerry'' (TV-E to TV-E5) ''(accepted)'' *''Family Sponge'' (TV-13-DLSUV) (Uncut -TV-MA-DLSUV to TV-X), spin-off created by Maureen4595 ''(unaccepted: This show is exactly like Family Guy, completely unoriginal. And besides, why would the uncut version be TV-X?)'' *''Friends'' (TV-PG to TV-14) *''South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut (Movie Day) ® *''Felidae ''(Movie Day) (PG-13/R, you choose) *''District 9 ''(Movie Day) ® *''District 7 ''(Movie Day) (NC-17) *Austin & Ally (TV-PE) 'Movies shown on Movie Day Category:TV Channels Category:SpongeTechX Category:Networks